


Play It Cool

by HelmetParty



Series: Nasty McElroy Content [1]
Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Public Sex, RPF, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Griffin and Justin get up to shenanigans at a Candlenights party.





	Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I'm not even going to try and touch the whole “they have wives and children!” Thing. Imagine they don't. Cool? As per usual, don't send to the boys, and don't fucking ask me to archive lock it. Also, don't like don't read. Antis stay 2000 feet away from me. On a more pleasant note, feel free to hmu on discord now that Tumblr is dead. I desperately need to shower someone in nasty ideas and I promise you if I mention anymore to my friend's they'll kill me personally. :V Happy Candlenights!

It was custom that, during Christmas, the family would get together. The success of Candlenights made it even better, making the holidays more interesting and festive than previously.

As customs went, on Christmas Eve every year one of the brother's would hold a party; adults only too, meaning the kids stayed home and it was more relaxed, more mature. It was a low kickback for the most part, and because it just so happened to be Justin's year to host, it was particularly fun.

Griffin was starting to think that this was probably a bad idea, honestly.

“Juice, this is fucking insane,” he remarks, one hand awkwardly on his hip. He looked uncomfortable to say the least.

“Do you want to stop?”

Griffin stays silent for a moment. Through the door they can hear the sound of faint Christmas music along with the chatter of their friends and family.

“Because if you want to stop…”

“Just don't turn it on when I'm talking to, like, our cousins, okay?”

Justin grins, stifling back a laugh at the image of Griffin in the middle of talking to someone when his eyes go wide with a sudden buzz in his ass. Griffin, however, didn't find it so funny, though he would never admit this was an adrenaline rush that got him off  _ bad _ .

Griffin takes a deep breath before he and Justin grab the presents they had gone into the room to get, exiting the room with a smile on both of their faces as if they weren't doing anything wrong at all. A cheer of glasses raised as they talk and mingle, going to set the presents under the overflowing tree.

\--

The night rages on. Griffin had not forgotten that there was, indeed, a buttplug in his ass, but he became more comfortable with it. Justin hadn't turned it on at all, which was good in a moral sense, but he desperately wished he would. It's not like Justin could just pull out the tiny little device though, could he? “Hey, Justin, what's that little remote for, and why is it pink?”, Wouldn't exactly be an ideal question to be asked. Griffin put on a show of displeasure having Justin in control like this, but he was the one who initiated this conversation and made this happen. Justin was always careful and always asked anytime Griffin showed discomfort in doing such, so it made it hard for him to keep up the facade.

Though, both of them knew the truth. Griffin just wished he would buy into it more and make his night miserable already.

It's not until Griffin sees Justin go to the bathroom does the device flare to life. It starts as a little hum, light and careful, but it surprises him and he  _ jumps _ .

“You okay, Grif?” Travis asks, who only come to the counter to grab a beer and some chips. Griffin, who was sitting and on his phone, feeling rather anti social, nods, a bead of sweat coming down his forehead. “You just scared me.”

Travis looks at him for a moment, his eyes squinting. He suspected that wasn't the truth, though he says nothing more of it. “Come on, you gotta meet my friend. The one I was telling you about?”

Griffin nods. “O-oh. Yeah, sure!”

With a sorrowful stand, he walks with Travis to their group. He wishes he could remain seated, he desperately wanted to get as deep as he could, but it couldn't be avoided. While trying to look normal and unbothered, he was probably doing the opposite.

“Griffin! This is Anders.”

They exchange greetings and introductions. He was feeling fine, in all truth, it wasn't that bad. It gave him an adrenaline rush and honestly, this was the kind of stuff he craved. He was able to talk and stand, joke and listen. Griffin was just thankful he had repositioned himself before this whole ordeal, as he felt his cock throb and twitch; at least now, nobody would see it.

It wasn't until the setting cranks up that Griffin loses a bif of composure.

“Want to play a game of Mario Kart?”

The question almost goes over his head.

“Griffin?”

Griffin shakes his head from his thoughts. “Yeah, sure, let's do it!”

He was eager to sit down. That way he wouldn't have to feel like it was about to come loose, drop down and expose everything to everyone. Travis and the small group of people he had been talking to showed Griffin to the living room, where there was marginally less people. The Switch was set up on Justin's TV, something they had done earlier in case anyone wanted to play; Griffin sits almost instantly on the floor.

The game is a haze of different people yelling at it. Griffin does his best to cope.

“Griffin, you're about to eat dust!”

He silently wished he was eating something else right now.

“Damn, usually Grif is in first place”, a new voice echoes. It's Justin's.

“Yeah! Griffin, you good buddy?’ Travis adds jokingly, not looking up from the TV. “I swear to God, I'm usually so close to first,” Griffin says. It doesn't entirely make  sense but he hopes that the message got to Justin.

“And Travis wins!”

Anders and the other woman came in second and third, with Griffin falling in last.

GGs are exchanged all around. Griffin is surprised how he managed to even speak at that point, stifling down moans and whines from the pleasure.

“Shit. I forgot I still have presents in the back. Griffin?”

Griffin stands without saying a word, and hastily follows Justin upstairs. The party moves on, however, and Griffin's spot in Mario Kart is filled almost instantly. None the wiser, the two leave without suspicions.

As soon as they reach the top of the stairs and out of view of everyone, Griffin falls apart. He instantly falls into Justin, humping for any contact on his aching cock. Justin smiles to himself, pulling out the tiny pink remote and cranking it to full strength. Griffin whines, although not stealthily. If there was no music or alcohol, Justin was sure they would be caught.

“Good boy,” Justin whispers, knowing full well how Griffin liked to be treated. He slides off Griffin's jeans right there in the hallway, taking his throbbing cock into his hand and teasing him. Griffin can barely stand, holding onto his brother for dear life. “So pretty for me.”

Griffin was in a haze. Everything was too much. He wasn't entirely sure how loud or quiet he was being, he didn't care, he just  _ needed _ this.

He comes with a violent jerk, his cock spasming in the orgasm. White cum spews onto Justin's shirt, Griffin only able to hold on for dear life.

Justin gently kisses Griffin's cheek and jaw, one hand still at his cock and the other holding his waist.

“F-fuck Juice…” Griffin mutters after a few moments. “Your shirt…”

Justin can't hold back a laugh. He wheezes and Griffin chuckles a bit too.

Justin grabs a towel from the bathroom and cleans Griffin off. “Check this out,” he says, still trying not to laugh. He pulls off his shirt to reveal a second, identical shirt. “Two shirts!”

Griffin can't help but laugh, too.

Justin grabs a few presents that were left purposely in the hallway before returning downstairs. Griffin follows suit, feeling much better, albeit worn out and tired.

“Took you guys long enough,” Travis says. “What were you two doing up there?”

Griffin was horrified, but Justin played it cool.

“Fucking, Trav.”

When they both laughed, Griffin joined in.

What was to definitely be a boring party turned into probably one of the most important orgasms of his life. Griffin felt truly blessed by the Star King.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again written on a phone at 3AM unironically. Sorry this is probably shite.


End file.
